Dende (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Dende is a Namekian who is one of Grand Elder Guru's children that were born on Planet Namek. Dende makes a appearance in Dragon Ball Z during the Namek Saga, and much later in the Android Saga and Majin Buu Saga as Earth's new Guardian after Piccolo and Kami fuse into one being. 'Early Life' Dende was born to Grand Elder Guru on Planet Namek in the 757 Age. At birth he is cared for in Moori's village along with many other Namekians including Cargo. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Namek Saga Through Frieza Saga' 5 years later in Dragon Ball Z, Dende along with Moori and Cargo are terrorized by Frieza and his henchmen for the Namekian Dragon Ball in their village. Dende is later saved by Gohan from Dodoria after he saves him and he is the sole survivor from his village. Much later after befriending Krillin and Gohan, he takes them to meet Grand Elder Guru and Nail. in order to help in the fight against Frieza, Guru awakens Dende's sleeping powers by unlocking his potential. Although not a fighter, he gains the ability to heal. During the fight against Frieza, Dende helps Gohan and Krillin use the Namekian Dragon Balls in order to summon Porunga and revive Piccolo back to life on Namek. Dende later uses his powers to heal Gohan and the others until he is eventually killed by Frieza via a Full Power Death Beam. Dende is later revived along with everyone else on Namek by the Dragon Balls from Earth and transported to Earth through a wish to Porunga on the Namkeian Dragon Balls in order to escape Planet Namek's Destruction. Shortly after the defeat of Frieza, thanks to Goku, Dende and his Namekian Brothers bid farewell to Guru after he dies and passed on the Grand Elder title to Moori. Months later Dende helps revive the remaining Z Fighters back on Earth and later leaves with the Namekians to live on Planet New Namek. 'Android Saga Through Cell Games Saga' A few years later while on New Namek, a much older Dende goes back to Earth along with Goku in order to become the new guardian of Earth and recreates the Dragon Balls and upgrades the Dragon Balls to be able to grant two wishes. He later senses the fight against the Android, Cell while on Kami's Lookout along with Mr. Popo. After the defeat of Cell Dende heals Gohan, and summons the Dragon Balls to repair all the damage causes on Earth. 'Great Saiyaman Saga Through Kid Buu Saga' Seven years later, Dende is now a teenager and is still the Guardian of Earth. After learning that Goku is allowed to come back to Earth in order to compete in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, he is ask to compete in the Tournament by Gohan, but he declines the offer. Shortly afterwards Dende laerns of the monster Majin Buu and his resurrection onto the Earth. Dende later allow the Z Fighters and their family and friends to take refugees on the Lookout until Trunks and Goten can defeat Majin Buu through the use of the Fusion Technique. After Majin Buu splits into two half's, Dende is shocked by this, and Piccolo informs him that he and Kami are also similar to Majin Buu as well. After Super Buu appears on the Lookout, Dende along with his friends watch in horror as he kills every remaining inhabitant on Earth using his Human Extinction Attack. Later, after Super Buu fights against Gotenks in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Super Buu manages to escape even after the door to the time room is destroyed by Piccolo. Mr. Popo manages to save Dende from getting killed by Super Buu during his rampage on the Lookout. Soon afterwards he reunites with Gohan and the others as they continue the fight against Super Buu. He later witnesses Gotenks and Piccolo get absorbed by Super Buu. Dende is saved from near death after Tien manages to deflect an attack from Super Buu, and later witnesses the fight between Goku (who has now gained a new life thanks to Old Kai) and Super Buu. After Super Buu absorbs Gohan, Dende later watches the fight against Super Buu after Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegito using the Poataras until theey are eventually absorbed as well. He later witnesses Super Buu transform into Kid Buu after Goku and Vegeta manages to escape Buu's body along with Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks and Goten. Dende along with Hercule and bee are saved from Earth's destruction along with Vegeta and Goku through Kibito Kai's Instantaneous Movement and transported to the Sacred World of The Kais. During the final fight against Kid Buu, Dende use s the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive the Earth and it's inhabitants. after the defeat of Kid Buu, Dende along with Goku, Vegeta, Majin Buu, Hercule and Bee return to Earth and reunites with their firends and welcome Majin Buu onto Earth. Some months later they use the Dragon Balls to erase everyone's memories of Majin Buu. Some time afterwards, Dendes attends a party in West City at Capsule Corp. along with his friends. Ten years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Dende observes the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament along with his friends and watchs the fight between Goku and the reincarnation of Kid Buu, Uub. 'Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!!! (Movie)' Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Dende attends a banquet held by Hercule along with his friends and later witnesses the fight against two former henchmen of Frieza's army, after and Kado, after meting Vegeta's younger brother, Tarble and his wife, Gure. after the fight is over, the banquet continues. 'Battle of Gods (Movie)' Five years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Dende attends Bulma's birthday party along with his friends and later witnesses the fight against the God of Destrcution, Bills on Earth. Dende is also one of the first to learn that Videl is pregnant after healing her wound from a injury cause by a stray bullet. 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Through Baby Saga' Five years later (ten years in the FUNImation Dub), Dende and Mr. Popo allow Goku and Uub to fight against one another on Kami's Lookout. They are the ones to witness Goku being turned back into a child by the Black Star Dragon Balls. Even as the Guardian of the Earth, Dende never had knowledge of the Black Star Dragon Balls. Dende learns that if a wish is made on the Black Star Dragon Balls that if the balls are not found with outer space and returned back to Earth before a year's time, the planet will be destroyed. Some time after Baby arrives on Earth Dende along with most of Earth inhabitants are turned into his servants and later cured by the Sacred Water. Afterwards he is forced to leave Earth after Baby uses the Black Star Dragon Balls once again along with its revived in inhabitants onto Planet New Tuffle. Dende later uses the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive the Eartg and move it's people back onto the planet. 'Super 17 Saga Through Shadow Dragon Saga' A year later after the defeat of Baby, Dende helps Goku escape back to Earth with the help of Piccolo by opening up a portal between Hell and Earth similar to how the two Android 17's used earlier. After the defeat of Super Android 17, Dende and Mr. Popo arrive in West City to inform the Z Fighters of the overuse of the Dragon Balls that have now given rise to the seven evil Shadow Dragons. After the defeat of the Shadow Dragons, Dendes continues to remain as the Guardian of Earth. 'Dragon Ball SF:' 'Generation Saga Through Super 32nd World Tournament Saga' Seven years after the defeat of the Shaodw Dragons, Dende and Mr. Popo are two of the first to welcome Goku back to Earth and reunite with their friends as they they appear on Kami's Lookout. During the training for the 332d World Martial Arts Tournament, Dende and Mr. Popo watches as the revived Piccolo trains the young Namekian Kami Jr. in order to become his successor. 'Nikon Saga Through Super Android 22 Saga' A year later during the fight against the Saiyans, Nikon, Mass and Turles. Dende ramains on the Lookout as the fight to save the Earth takes place. He is later transported to Planet New Tuffle along with everyone else before Earth's destruction and later returns to Earth after it's revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. Shortly afterward, Dende informs Trunks and the others of another set of Dragon Balls and more Namekians living on Planet Zartar. Four yeara after the battle with the Tritekian, Cobra, Dende allows the Z Fighters and their families to remain on Kami's Lookout as the fight against the Androids created by General Copper goes on, '35th World Tournament Saga Through Ultimate Ark Saga' Four years later after the defeat of Super Android 22, Dende and Kibito Kai interrupts the 35th World Martial Arts Tournament's Adult Division and informs the Z Fighters of Bojack's older brother, Malvoc now on Earth seeking revenge for his brother's death. A year later, Dende is one of the first to learn of the monster Ark about to be revived on the Earth by the wizard, Raku from Kibito Kai and they inform Goku and the Z Fighters of this new threat. With many of the Z Fighters easily defeated by Ark, the remaining Z Fighters and their families go to Kami's Lookout until they are all eventually killed by Ark much later. Dende along with everyone else is late revived by the Gold Star Dragon Balls and helps contribute to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. Some years later after the defeat of Ark, Dende later senses the fight between Goku and the Reincarnation of Ark, Ark Jr at the 39th World Martial Arts Tournament, while on Kami's Lookout. After the fight is over, he senses Goku and Vegeta's departure with Bills, the God of Destruction in order to continue their traing in the World of the Grand Masters 'Dragon Ball GF' 'Techniques and Special Abilities' Flight: '''The ability to fly with the use of Ki. '''Ki Blast: '''The most basic form of Ki based attacks. '''Ki Sense: '''The ablility to sense Ki. '''Healing: the ability to Heal wounds. This ability also repairs torned cloths as well. Portal Opening: Dende and Piccolo can use this team attack to open up portals. They used this attack once in order to help Goku escape Hell and back to Earth in Dragon Ball GT. 'Transformation and Power Up' 'Unlock Potential' Dende's sleeping powers are awakened by the Grand Elder Guru during the Namek Saga, insteading of increasing his strength in order to fight it allows him the ability to heal wounds. 'Fusion' 'Denku' The hypothetical Fusion of Goku and Dende that Goku imagined that would occur between them if Goku was forced to fuse with Dende in during the Fusion Saga of Dragon Ball Z. Category:Namekians Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:DBGT Movie Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Dende Category:Canon Characters